Districts
'Capitol' Industry: 'None '''Male tribute: '''None '''Female tribute: '''None '''Victors: '''None The Capitol is the most powerful and wealthiest area in Panem. They rule all 12 districs and started the districts after the rebellion to show that they have all the power and no one can stop them 'District 1 Industry: '''Luxury '''74 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: '''Marvel '''Female Tribute: '''Glimmer '''75 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: 'Gloss '''Female Tribute: '''Cashmere '''Known Victors: '''Cashmere and Gloss District 1 is the wealthiest district of Panem, it manufactures luxury items for the Capitol 'District 2 Industry: '''Masonry '''74 Hunger Games Tributes: Male tribute: Cato Female Tribute: Clove 75 Hunger Games Tribute: Male Tribute: 'Brutus '''Female Tribute: '''Enobaria '''Known Victors: '''Brutus, Enobaria, Lyme District 2 is where the weapons are manufactured and most of the peace keepers are trained 'District 3 ' Industry: Technology' 74 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: '''Tribute Boy '''Female Tribute: '''Tribute Girl '''75 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: 'Beetee '''Female Tribute: '''Wiress '''Known Victors: '''Beetee, Wiress District 3 is one of the wealthiest districts, they specialize in televisions and computers 'District 4 Industry: Fishing 74 Hunger Games Tributes: Male tribute: Tribute Boy Female Tribute: Tribute Girl 75 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: 'Finnick Odair '''Female Tribute: '''Mags '''Known Victors:'Finnick, Mags, Annie District 4 is one of the wealthiest districts, they have experience in using tridents and nets, making fishhooks and swimming '''District 5 Industry: Power 74 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: Tribute Boy Female Tribute: Foxface 75 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: '''Unnamed Male '''Female Tribute: Unnamed Female Known Victors: 'Unknown District 5 is responsible for suppling power to the all of Panem 'District 6 Industry: '''Transportation '''74 Hunger Games Tributes; Male Tribute: '''Tribute Boy '''Female Tribute: '''Tribute Girl '''75 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: '''Male Morphling '''Female Tributes: Female Morphling Known Victors: 'Female Morphling, Male Morphling District 6 is responsible for constructing all the transport devices 'District 7 Industry: '''Lumber '''74 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: Tribute Boy Female Tribute: '''Tribute Girl '''75 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: '''Blight '''Female Tribute: '''Johanna Mason '''Known Victors: Johanna, Blight District 7 provides lumber for the capitol and they are known to be good with axes 'District 8' Industry: '''Textiles '''74 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: Tribute Boy Female Tribute: Tribute Girl 75 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: 'Woof '''Female Tribute: '''Cecelia '''Known Victors:'Woof, Cecelia District 8 is one of the poorest districts and earn a fairly low income '''District 9 Industry: '''Grain '''74 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: Tribute Boy Female Tribute: '''Tribute Girl '''75 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: '''Unnamed Male '''Female Tribute: Unnamed Female Known Victors: Unknown District 9 has many factories to produce grains 'District 10' Industry: '''Livestock '''74 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: Tribute Boy Female Tribute: Tribute Girl 75 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: 'Unnamed Male '''Female Tribute: '''Unnamed Female '''Known Victors:'Unknown District 10 is one of the poorest Districts, they provide the Capitol with beef '''District 11 Industry: '''Agriculture '''74 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: Thresh Female Tribute: Rue 75 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: '''Chaff '''Female Tribute: Seeder Victors:'Chaff, Seeder District 11 is one of the poorest districts, almost all of the crops they grow go to the Capitol which has lead to starvation in this district 'District 12 Industry: '''Coal Mining '''74 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: Peeta Mellark Female Tribute: Katniss Everdeen 75 Hunger Games Tributes: Male Tribute: 'Peeta Mellark '''Female Tribute: '''Katniss Everdeen '''Known Victors: '''Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark District 12 was the poorest district in Panem, District 12 are not usually winners of the Hunger Games and don't last very long 'District 13 '''Industry: '''Graphite, Nuclear '''Boy tribute: '''None '''Girl tribute: '''None '''Victors: '''None District 13 was said to be destroyed by the Capitol during the rebellion